


After I said Love You

by HeyGoodLookin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dustin is the best boyfriend, El is fantastic, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, but watch your triggers cause Mrs. Graham is a piece of work, protective Mike (duh), really - Freeform, team work, the party saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGoodLookin/pseuds/HeyGoodLookin
Summary: After Dustin and June say "I love you" for the first time, they have to face their worst fears.June protects Dustin and in so doing, puts herself in danger.Good show El's a badass.This is a three-shot that takes place during my previous story, You're Something' Else.It'll still make sense if you haven't read that story. (But please do read it!)I like to think this is a "missing scene."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! So like I said, if you've read You're Something' Else, awesome. This two shot, takes place after June and Dustin admit their feelings for each other after their first competition.  
> There's some strong language, violence, and abuse (though I promise it's not horribly graphic.) Just mind your triggers and all that!  
> Thank you and let me know what you think!! Comments make me smile! :)

“I’ll—uh— see you tomorrow, Dustin,” June gave his hand a final squeeze. She wanted nothing more than to stay there with him, but she knew she couldn’t. They had to go their separate ways. 

“You sure you don’t want me to walk you to the door?” Dustin didn’t like how agitated June was acting. 

She fiddled with the draw string of her hoodie nervously. “Nah, I’m okay. If my mom catches us together she’ll string you up.”

“Right,” Dustin didn’t know what else to say. His stomach was churning and his throat closed painfully. He decided, for better or for worse, he had to trust June and listen to her. “You’ll call me tonight though, right? I always have my super-com right by me so if something’s wrong, you can call me anytime. Literally any time, June, and I’ll pick up and come n’ get you.”

June could’t help but smile at this. “I know. Thank you.” 

“Seriously, June. My mom thinks you’re great. You can stay with us whenever you want and for however long you want,” Dustin continued firmly. He looked at June’s wide eyes and sighed. “I mean it.”

“I know you do,” June said quietly, her heart pounding in her chest. So wanted to go with him. Take off and never come back. But she knew she couldn’t. The longer she stayed away, the angrier her mother would get. It was better to face her once in a while than face a death sentence. 

“Please,” Dustin pleaded, refusing to let go of her hand. 

“You know I can’t. I just gotta stay home for a few days. Make sure she’s paying the bills and going to work. Then I’ll come stay with you again, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Dustin slumped his shoulders, realizing defeat. “Call me though, okay?”

June let go of his hand, but not before placing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I will.”

“Love you,” the words still felt new and incredible to Dustin. He couldn’t believe he was saying them to June. But he meant it. He truly meant it. 

“Love you too,” June smiled as Dustin connected their lips for moment. 

They broke apart after a few seconds and looked at each other. Finally, Dustin nodded, as if permitting her to go. _It’s okay. I’ll see you soon,_ he thought and he knew June understood. He squeezed her hand again sighed as she flashed him a final smile. He watched her walk away and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He didn’t like this. Something was going to happen— he could feel it. 

 

June approached her front door hesitantly, taking a deep breath before opening it. She nearly jumped out of her skin. Her mother stood, not two feet away from the door, gin bottle in hand. 

“I saw Mrs. Greenfield today,” she said in a low voice, swaying slightly from the drink. 

“Oh,” June took a step back, preparing to make a run for it. 

“Don’t you walk away from me,” Mrs. Graham grabbed hold of June’s hand. “We need to have a little…chat.”

June shivered at her mother’s tone of voice. She hadn’t seen her this angry in months. “Fine,” June managed, wincing as her mother’s hold tightened. She pulled her into the living room and slammed the door shut behind her. 

“Mrs. Greenfield told me she saw you at that concert you had the other night.”

“It was a competition,” June corrected in a small voice. “And we won.”

“Do I look like I give a shit?” Mrs. Graham so much as roared. She threw June across the room so she staggered back and luckily landed on the tattered sofa. 

“Sorry,” June whispered, petrified. She had nowhere to go. No escape rout. Her super-com was in her room and Mrs. Graham was currently standing in her way. 

“You wanna know what Mrs. Greenfield told me today? She said she saw you with your boyfriend. Kissing. Making a nice spectacle of yourself,” Mrs. Graham spat, drinking the last of her gin. “I raised you to have morals. And now I find you traipsing around with this loser. Staying at his house for days on end. You know what I think?”

June knew it she wasn’t supposed to answer, but she braced herself and spoke none the less. “What?”

“I think you’ve turned into a tramp. Embarrassing me while I do the fucking grocery shopping. You wanna know how I felt? Having some mother tell me my daughter’s been trading saliva with a freak?”

“Dustin isn’t a freak!” June found her voice. No, she wasn’t going to stand for her mother insulting the boy she’d only just recently realized her feelings for. “I love him!”

“Oh you love him!” Mrs. Graham laughed, swinging the empty gin bottle around. “Get your head out of your ass, June. No boy is _ever_ going to love you. Not the way you look. Not the way you act. _Tramp_.” 

June flinched as her mother emphasized the word. “I’m fourteen, mom. I’ve haven’t slept with him!” 

Mrs. Graham held the empty bottle in front of June’s face. “Well now you’re just fucking lying to me.” She paused for a moment and grinned maliciously. “You know what the problem is? I don’t think you’ve ever really learned your lesson.” 

June jumped as her mother smashed the bottle against the coffee table. Slowly, she held up the remainder of the bottle, the jagged edges glistening in the sun. At first June doubted her mother would actually have the nerve to use it on her. It wasn’t until she actually lunged forward that June fell out of her disbelief and rolled off the couch. 

“Mom! Stop!” She shouted, backing up against the wall. She was convinced her life was going to end but then she heard someone at the door. Pounding and shouting. The door was locked, but June could clearly make out who it was. 

_Dustin._

 

Something in Dustin prompted him to follow June back to her house. He waited until she was out of sight before he got on his bike again. He was a few doors down when he saw June’s mother tug her into the house, bottle in hand. The door slammed shut and he peddled as fast as he could. The closer he got, the more he could hear the shouting. 

He threw his bike to the ground and bounded up the stairs. For a moment, he heard nothing. But then the sound of breaking glass and someone falling. 

 _Oh God,_ Dustin pounded on the door. _C’mon, please, please, please,_ he pleaded desperately. He heard June’s mother shout something again and then another crash. He threw his entire weight against the door but to no avail. It would’t open.

“June!” Dustin pounded his fist against the door again. “June! It’s me! I’m gonna get you outta here!” He stopped his attempts at opening the door and tried to organize his thoughts. Right, he couldn’t get in to help June, but he sure knew somebody who could.   

“Code red!” He shouted into his super-com. “I repeat, CODE RED!” 

Silence for a moment. 

Then crackling. 

“Dustin? What’s going on? Over.” It was Will. 

“Will!” Dustin shouted, “June’s in trouble! I need you to get everyone together and meet me at her house. Get Steve and let Hopper know what’s going on!”

“Okay,” Will answered promptly. “El’s home and Mike’s with her. We’ll leave right now! Over!”

“Hurry!” Dustin shoved the super-com back in his backpack and headed down the front steps again. Maybe there was a window he could get through somewhere. Unfortunately, he found as he ran around the house, that the only window that looked like it was open was the washroom window. Dustin cursed loudly when it became obvious that he was too short and the window was too high to reach. Panic coursing through his veins, he stood on top of one of the rocks in the garden and made himself as tall as he could. Only it still wasn’t tall enough. He couldn’t reach the window. 

“Son of a bitch!” he cursed wildly, jumping from the rock. He ran back to the front of the house just as the party appeared on their bikes. 

“What’s going on?” Mike shouted, tossing his bike aside. 

“June’s mom!” Dustin panted as he approached the group. “June’s mom is in there and she’s doing _god knows what_ to her! We gotta get to her now!”

“Okay,” Lucas dismounted his bike hurriedly and pulled out his slingshot. “Brought it just in case.”

Max stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. “Yeah, because pelting an abusive parents with rocks is really gonna do the trick.”

“Hey!” Will gave Max a pointed look, “he’s trying.” 

“Guys!” Dustin ran towards the front steps again. “We’re wasting time! She could be really hurt by now!”

“It’s all locked up?” Lucas asked, getting a good sized pebble ready. 

“Yeah,” Dustin could hardly catch his breath. “That’s why I thought…” his gaze landed on El. 

“I got it,” El let go of Mike’s hand and stepped in front of the group. They could hear shouting as she jerked her head to the side, unlocking the front door. 

“El, don’t—“ Mike tried. But it was too late. El had already flung the door open and strode into the house, fists clenched with anger. June was good. Amazing and awesome. June was her friend and she was _not_ about to play it safe now. 

But instead of seeing June, they saw Angela, June’s mother, swaying slightly as she tried to regain her balance. She held onto an old television set for support as a broken bottle began to slip from her hand. 

El’s blood boiled when she noticed red stains on the carpet that matched the shade dripping from the broken bottle falling to the floor. 

“Where is she?” El voice was small but forceful. 

June’s mother turned to face the party slowly as the bottle finally smashed. “How am I supposed to know?”

“She’s your daughter!” Dustin barked, “What did you do to her?”

There was a horrible second of silence as Angela pushed herself from the TV and squared off with the children. “Why should you care? All she does is create trouble.” But then it was like a light went off in her head. She took a long look at Dustin’s panic stricken expression and smirked. “Wait a second… you’re the boy, aren’t you? You’re the sack of shit weirdo she’s been screwing around with!” 

“He’s not a sack of shit!” El found her voice, her rage practically making the items in the room shake. “He’s one of my best friends and so is June!” 

“And they’re not screwing around!” Will shouted in addition. “June’s our best friend. She’s one of us!”

“Some best friend,” Angela made to approach the party but Lucas pelted her with one of his rocks before she could cover much distance. “What the fuck?” She shouted, staring at Lucas. “You realize your defending a whore, right? Sleeping around with this freak for God knows how long and—“

“Fucking shut up!” Max bellowed, pushing Lucas aside lightly so she could stand in front. “You’re nothing but a drunk piece of shit!”

“Very threatening,” Angela smirked again, “that the best you kids got?” 

El looked to her side at Dustin as Max continued shouting. “Go to her, Dustin,” El hissed. “She’s…” El concentrated for a moment, “she’s in the washroom. Hurt. Go. I’ll take care of this.” 

“El…” Mike took hold of her hand. “Hopper said—“

“I don’t care what dad said. I’m helping,” El interrupted Mike firmly. “I promised I would.” 

“Thanks,” Dustin looked at Mike and then at El. “Do your worst.” 

Thankfully, Angela was too busy screaming at Max between being pelted by Lucas’ wrist rocket to notice Will on the phone. Apparently they hadn’t been unable to contact Hopper before, but now it appeared they were in luck. 

Their luck didn’t last long though, because Dustin ran the few meters it took to reach the washroom and couldn’t stop the sob from escaping his throat. He felt his heart stop beating. Nothing else existed accept for in the scene in front of him. June was lying on the filthy, cold, tile floor. Her one shoulder was bleeding profusely while bruises littered her face and neck. There was a long gash that went along her neck and to the sweep of her collar bone. She lay horribly still in a pool of her own blood. As Dustin approached her, he noticed the blood wasn’t coming from her shoulder, rather from beneath her. 

“June…” Dustin breathed, falling to her side in an instant. “June, I’m so sorry. I should have been here. I should have— oh _God,”_ he noticed she wasn’t responding. She was hardly breathing. “June!” Dustin shook her body as gently as he could. She had to wake up. The window was too high up; they couldn’t chance jumping, so he had to take her through to the front door. The back door, he had noticed, was boarded closed. The longer he stayed in the house, the more it really overcame him: the place was pure evil. “June! We gotta get you outta here, okay? We’ve got help on the way. Hopper’s coming! And Steve. We’ll get you fixed up really soon, okay? I just need you to stay with me!” 

Dustin realized he was crying freely as he saw his tears land on her blood stained shirt. But it wasn’t until he lifted June into his arms, that he noticed the source of all her blood. As he cradled June in his arms, he saw a large shard of glass imbedded near June’s chest and shoulder. Wincing, he observed the position of the wound and hoped he was correct in assuming the glass hadn’t hit any vital organs. June was just suffering from the blood loss. “June…” he pressed her to his chest and placed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m so sorry, but I need to do this. It’s gonna hurt and—“ he couldn’t help but sob again. “I’m just really sorry.” Dustin braced himself and grasped the shard of glass. It was at that point that June’s eyes flew open. Apparently the pain had awakened her senses. She flailed in his arms for a moment, her body going into fight or flight mode. 

“Stop!” She tried to yell, though her voice came out weak and scratchy. 

“Shhh,” Dustin shushed her and pulled her closer to him so her head fell onto his chest. “It’s me… Dusty. I’m here.” 

“I told you,” June took a deep breath, her eyes wide with fear. “Not to come.” 

“I had to,” Dustin felt a tear escape his eye and land on her face. “I love you.” 

“She’ll hurt you.” 

“Don’t worry,” Dustin gave June a comforting smile. “El’s here with the party.” 

“El?”

“Yeah, El. I told her to do her worst.” 

“I’m so…” she wanted to apologize but she couldn’t complete the sentence. She felt too dizzy and weak. 

Dustin shook his head. “Don’t apologize. Please don’t even _think_ about apologizing. None of this is your fault. If anything, it’s my fault. I should have been there to stop her. I should have done something. And now you’re hurt and—“

“Dustin?” June managed, looking up at him. 

“Hmm?”

“You’re here now. And if you had been before, she would have hurt you too. And I couldn’t have lived with that,” June took another deep breath and winced. “Me getting hurt is one thing but if I had to see you get hurt…it would have killed me, Dustin. You getting hurt is my worst fear.” 

“God June,” Dustin pressed a kiss to her cheek before connecting their lips in desperation. “Don’t talk anymore, okay? Hopper’s on his way and—“ he heard a car screech to a halt. “That’ll be Steve. We’re gonna get you help, okay? I just need to get rid of this,” he glanced down at the shard of glass. 

“Okay,” June nodded her head and closed her eyes. 

“Stay with me, alright?” Dustin panicked, holding June fiercely against his body. “Keep your eyes on me. And here,” he situated himself on the floor so she lay in the cradle that his legs made. June’s head rested against his chest as his one arm kept her sitting upright. “Hold my hand,” he held out his one hand to her. “Squeeze. And look at me.” 

Nodding, June opened her eyes again and prepared herself. Everything hurt but she knew that what Dustin was about to do would hurt worse than anything she’d felt before. Her shoulder and chest were burning and stinging as a seemingly endless stream of blood came cascading from the wound. 

“Go,” she gave Dustin a reassuring nod.

“I’m so sorry, June. _Fuck_ — I’m just so sorry,” he stared down at June’s wound and took in a shaking breath. It had to be done. She had to put pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding. “Okay. I’ll do it on the count of three, okay? One…” he kissed her lips lightly. “Two…” he felt her squeeze his hand in anticipation. “Three…” 

Dustin saw June’s eyes widen as her entire body jolted. He dislodged the shard of glass in one quick move and threw it aside. 

“Fuck!” June cried, squeezing Dustin’s hand to the point of pain. 

“It’s okay,” Dustin brought both of his arms around her again. “I got you. You’re gonna be alright. Worst part’s over now. Here,” he handed June a towel from the rack behind him. “Can you hold press this where it hurts?” June nodded weakly and held the bunched up towel to her chest, where it began to soak up her blood. 

“Thank you,” she breathed, the pain still virtually overtaking her. 

“Can you walk?”

“I’m not sure,” June answered in a small voice. “I’ll try.”

“We need to get you out of here and—“ Dustin stopped when he heard June’s mother screaming from the living room. “the front door’s the only way out.” 

Stumbling slightly, Dustin used the wall to support himself as he helped June to her feet. She shook against him and whimpered, the pain almost too much to handle. 

Before Dustin could panic about the fact that he couldn’t carry her (maybe skipping gym class every week wasn’t the best idea after all) Steve came barging into the room. 

“She okay?” Steve examined the situation with wild eyes. Dustin noticed he had his nail bat by his side and couldn’t help but smile. Total badass. 

“I’m cool,” June breathed, giving Steve a thumbs up with the hand that wasn’t pressing the towel to her wound. “Don’t worry ‘bout me, man.” 

“What happened?” Steve rushed to the pair and pulled back the towel. “Jesus Christ.” 

“Looks worse than it is,” June said through gritted teeth. 

Steve rolled his eyes in response. “Like hell.” 

“Is her mom…?” Dustin struggled to keep June upright. 

“Oh, just you wait. It’s some new level shit. Come on,” the older boy took hold of June and, along with Dustin, helper her into his arms. Steve, apparently, never skipped gym class. “Let’s get the fuck out of here. Hopper’s gonna loose his mind if he sees this.” 

“Sees what?” Dustin asked, his hand still firmly in June’s as they headed out the door. 

His question was answered when they entered the living room again. 

El was standing in the middle of the room, Mike by her side. She held both of her hands up as Mike supported her. Mrs. Graham, on the other hand, was very much not on the floor. She had her back pressed to the ceiling as El kept jolting her down a few inches and then back up again with a twitch of her head. 

“Stop it, you freak! STOP!” Angela screeched, her face red with fear and anger. 

“Not stopping,” El muttered. A trickle of blood ran from her nose and Mike tensed. “El…” he held her tighter, “don’t hurt yourself.”

“Bad woman,” El jerked her head to the side, prompting Mrs. Graham to go flying across to the other end of the ceiling. “Word of the day: bitch. You…” El took a step closer to June’s mother, Mike following close behind. “You are a _bitch_.” 

“Didn’t your father teach you any manners?” Mrs. Graham shouted, her eyes wide with fear. “Put me down, you crazy kid!” 

“I have manners. I say please,” El continued, focus unwavering. “I said _please_ apologize. You didn’t.”

“Okay, okay, okay, fine!” Angela cried desperately. “I’m sorry, alright? Now put me down!” 

“Bitch,” El muttered under her breath as she moved June’s mother to the centre of the ceiling again. “DON’T EVER TOUCH JUNE AGAIN!” El shouted, the furniture in the room shaking. Finally, El released her hold on the Angela and she fell to the floor with a thud, quite obviously unconscious. 

“Holy shit!” Dustin cried, stunned. 

“Holy _fuck!”_ June stared at her mom and then at El. “That was—“

“Stupid.” 

The party jumped in surprise as the chief appeared on the scene. “What the hell were you thinking, El. I come walking up and see some woman fall from the ceiling! I could have been anyone!” 

“Taught her a lesson,” El looked down at Angela’s body and then back up at her father. “I’m not sorry.” 


	2. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this!!! I just wasn't sure how I wanted to finish it. Hopefully this does the trick.   
> Comes complete with a dash of Mileven!   
> Let me know what you think :)

“Do you realize how stupid that was?” Hopper looked directly at El, who was still being half supported by Mike. She was getting better at managing her powers but lifting a fully grown woman in the air for over five minutes had still taken a lot out of her. 

“Not stupid,” El’ eyes narrowed towards her father, “I had to help.”

“Of course you did,” Hopper rolled his eyes. “You realize anyone could have seen then, right?”

“But only you did.”

“But it could have been anyone,” the chief took off his hat to run a hand through his hair. “it could have been the mailman or a kid selling girl-scout cookies.”

“I wasn’t, though,” El remained steadfast despite Mike’s nudging. He didn’t like it when things got heated between El and Hopper. 

“The point is—  
“The point is, El helped save June. She did what had to be done,” Dustin cut Hopper off firmly. “You may think it’s stupid but she saved June’s life.”

Hopper opened and closed his mouth, realizing defeat, and ushered the kids out the door. 

“What’s the plan, chief?” Steve followed close behind Hopper, a calf conscious June in his arms. Dustin held one of her limp hands in his, practically jogging to keep up with Steve’s long strides. 

“The plan…” Hopper turned to face the party as they approached Steve’s car and the blazer. “Is we hope Mrs. Graham remembers none of this,” he casts El a pointed look, “and we take June somewhere safe.” 

“She’s staying with me,” Dustin replied without hesitation, his eyes not leaving June’s face. 

“Okay, and your mom…?” 

“She’s fine with it. June’s stayed with us before.” 

“So this has happened before?” Hopper’s expression tightened as he inspected the girl’s wound. 

Dustin sighed and gripped June’s hand a little tighter. “Yeah,” he mumbled, bowing his head. “It has.” 

“Why didn’t she come to me?” 

“Scared,” June breathed, her voice hardly audible. “… group home,” She managed between painful breaths. 

“Hey,” Steve looked down at her with concern, “don’t talk, okay? Nobody’s gonna put you in a group home. You’re not going anywhere. We’re gonna take you to Dustin’s okay?” 

“Dustin?” June felt somebody holding her hand and tried to move her head.

“Yeah, I’m here. I’m here…” Dustin’s face paled as June slipped out of consciousness. “June?” He panicked, pressed a hand to her forehead. “She’s burning up!” 

“Here,” Hopper opened the door to the blazer so Steve could lay her down carefully. “You take the kids home, Harrington. I’ll bring June over to the Henderson’s.” 

“We’re not going anywhere!” Lucas raised his voice. “June’s our friend.” 

“I wanted to show her portrait I drew of her!” Will added, putting a hand on Dustin’s shoulder. He hated seeing his friend so defeated, so hurt. 

Hopper took one look at the group of teenagers and threw his hands in the air. “Fine!” he shouted in defeat. “Fine! Harrington, you take the kids. I’ll take June. I’ll meet you at the Hendersons.” Hopper glanced down at a worried Dustin. “Won’t your mom be thrilled to see all of us…” 

“She’s fine. She’ll be fine,” Dustin murmured in response, but the chief knew as well as everyone else that the boy was referring to June and not his mother. Besides, she wasn’t due home from work until later anyway. “I’m going with you,” Dustin looked up at the chief. 

“Okay,” Hopper nodded and got into the blazer with a exhausted huff. “You alright back there?” 

“Yeah,” Dustin replied softly, situating himself so he could cradle June’s body into his own. The car started with a low hum and Dustin flinched as his hand came back red from June’s blood. “She’s gonna be okay, right chief?”

Hopper looked over his shoulder quickly as he drove. “She’s a tough cookie. She’ll be fine.” 

“She’s loosing a lot of blood,” Dustin could feel a few tears falling from his eyes. 

“It just looks like it,” Hopper tried to convince himself as well as Dustin. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.” 

Dustin pressed June’s body close to his and ran a hand through her hair soothingly. He was quiet for a moment, studying June’s pale face as a few tears fell onto her bloodied T-shirt. “I should have been there,” he managed with a quiet sob. “I knew she didn’t want to go home. I knew what she had to face. I knew all that but I still listened to her. She told me to let her go and I did.” 

Hopper’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as Dustin spoke. He’d only seen June a handful of times but her life broke his heart. No child should ever go through when June had to go through. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fare. 

“You did what you thought was right. You respected her wishes and…” Hopper paused to  collect his thoughts. “you didn’t do anything wrong, kid.” 

“I should have been there,” Dustin repeated, not quite processing Hopper’s words. He couldn’t. He was too focussed on June and her shallow breathing. 

“You’re here now,” the chief continued, pulling into the Henderson’s drive way. “She doesn’t blame you and you shouldn’t blame yourself. Not for one second.” 

“But I let it happen!” 

“No!” Hopper turned around in his seat to face Dustin. “No you didn’t. You listened to her. You respected her wishes. You didn’t do anything wrong. Besides, what would you have done? You wouldn’t have been able to stop a crazy drunk with a broken bottle. We both know that. She would have hurt you both and then I’d have two kids to look after instead of one. June needs you alive and with her. Not hurt.” 

Dustin lifted his head to look at the chief. They could hear Steve’s car pulling up behind them and multiple doors slamming closed as the party reformed.  

“I’m sorry,” Dustin murmured, stroking June’s arm absentmindedly as he looked up at Hopper. “I didn’t mean to freak out like that.” 

“You’ve got every reason to freak out, kid. This is pretty freaky.” 

Dustin paused for a second. “You know, this is gonna sound pretty weird, but I think you’re pretty awesome dad.” 

Hopper couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “I guess I’m pretty alright.”

“She’s gonna be okay, right?” Dustin needed confirmation as he hesitantly tried to make his way out of the blazer with June. 

Hopper rushed from the driver’s seat and helped Dustin carefully hoist June from the car. “She’s gonna be just fine,” the chief gave Dustin a kind of look that said ‘let me handle this’ and carefully lifted June into his arms. “You get inside and get a first aid kit ready. We need to clean her wound.” 

“I’ll do it,” Max replied swiftly, holding Lucas’ hand. “I know what to do.” She looked over at Dustin with sad eyes and blinked rapidly. “You stay with her, Dustin.” 

“Thanks,” Dustin replied, uncharacteristically quiet as he held June’s hand that was dangling from the chief’s arms. 

“Don’t worry, kid,” Hopper looked down at El’s panicked expression. “She’ll be okay.” 

But there was so much blood. Blood on June’s shirt, on her arms, dripping from her shoulder… El felt her stomach clench as she stared down at her friends’ expressionless face. 

“C’mon El,” Mike rubbed a soothing hand up and down her arm, “let’s go make a bed for June. Make sure she’s comfortable.” 

“Hurt…” El’s voice trailed off. “Why did she have to get hurt?” 

Mike’s expression softened as he lead El into the Henderson house behind Max and Lucas. “I dunno,” he sighed, wrapping an arm around El’s shoulder. “It’s bullshit.” 

“June is my friend.” 

“I know she is, El. And you did everything you could to help her.” 

El’s shoulders sagged forward in defeat. “But I knew. We all knew. I knew she had a bad momma and I didn’t do anything about it.” 

Mike pressed a soft kiss to the top of El’s head as a few tears escaped her eyes. “El,” Mike cupped her face with his hands. “This isn’t your fault. You did everything in your power to help her.”

“But she’s my friend!” 

“I know,” Mike stroked El’s cheek with his thumb. “She’s my friend too and I know, this feels like shit. It feels like we didn’t do enough. But we tried. We really tried and in the end, it’s not out fault that June’s mom treats her like… like that. We had to respect what June wanted and she didn’t want us getting involved. She didn’t want us getting hurt too,” Mike rested his forehead against El’s and took a deep breath. “But it still sucks, I know.” 

“It still hurts,” El took in a shaky breath. “It hurts me that June is hurt.” 

“Me too,” Mike brought El close to him and rubbed soothing circles around her back. “But she’ll get better. And she has Dustin and the party now so she’s not alone.” 

“Mike?”

“Hmm?” the boy pulled away slightly so they could make their way over to the sofa. 

“Why is June’s mamma so mean to her? Aren’t Mamas supposed to love their children uncondi— unconditionat—“

“Unconditionally,” Mike finished the word for her gently. 

“Unconditionally,” El repeated with a small smile. “Aren’t Mama’s supposed to love unconditionally?” 

“Yeah…” Mike searched his brain for an answer but came up empty as he tugged and fussed with the blankets on the sofa. “Yeah, mom’s are supposed to love their kids no matter what.” 

“But Mrs. Graham… she doesn’t love June. She hurts her. Why would she do that? Papa hurt me but he wasn’t my real Papa. My real Mama loves me and Hopper loves me and so does Joyce,” El took a deep breath after saying so many words. “I don’t understand.” 

Mike looked over at El as she arranged the pillows all to one side. “I wish I could tell you something to make sense of all this,” he reached for El’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “But I don’t understand it either. It’s stupid. Parents should always love their kids. But sometimes— sometimes parents are dumb. Like Dustin’s dad left them. That’s dumb. How my mom and dad fight all the time and how my dad doesn’t give a shit about us anymore. That’s dumb. And how Will’s afraid of his birth dad because he used to get drunk like June’s mom. That’s—that’s dumb and God, I don’t know, El. I wish I could tell you something to make this less confusing. I don’t know anymore than you do. I don’t get it either.” 

“I get it,” El looked into Mike’s eyes and nodded in understanding. “Sometimes parents are dumb. Parents aren’t always right. June’s Mama is dumb and not a real Mama.” 

“Right,” Mike made to close the space between them but Will came in with Dustin and Hopper; June still unconscious in his arms. 

“Wait!” Max came rushing into the room with an old blanket. “Can I use this to put underneath her? So she doesn’t stain your couch?” 

“Yeah,” Dustin answered, hardly paying attention. He was too focussed on June who was being lowered onto the sofa while Max arranged a series of boxes on the coffee table. 

“Okay,” Max looked down at June and collected her thoughts. “I’ve got water and hydrogen peroxide to start,” she directed at a small bucket of water, a wash cloth, a bottle and cotton swobs, “And I’ve got some thread and a needle and gauze oh— and some bandages too.” 

“Jesus, you a nurse or something?” Mike glanced up at the girl sarcastically. 

“No,” Max rolled her eyes, “but I’ve had experience.” 

“Right,” Steve pushed through the pack of teenagers and stood next to Max. “I’ve done my fair share of fixing up through sports and stuff so I’ll give you a hand.” 

“But what about—“

“You,” Steve put a comforting hand on Dustin’s shoulder. “Just stay here with her. Everyone else clear off for a bit. We need room to work.” 

Hopped huffed something under his breath and backed off a few steps to give Steve some room. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Harrington.” 

“I do,” Steve replied with as much confidence as he could muster.

“And I sure do,” Max added leaning over June’s body. 

 

Dustin watched in horror as Max pealed June’s shirt off slowly to reveal her blood soaked tank top. 

“We need to take this off too,” Max frowned and look up at Dustin for conformation. 

“Okay,” he nodded solemnly. He knew that had to do what they had to do. It just felt wrong. 

Max nodded her head sadly and carefully removed June’s blank tank top from her body as Steve put an arm around Dustin’s shoulder. He could tell the younger teen was hardly keeping to together. He was shaking, pale as a ghost, and silently crying as Max revealed the extent of June’s injuries. The scrapes and gashes were bad but not bad enough that a good cleaning and bandages would fix them. But the wound at her shoulder, where the shard of glass had been lodged, that was a different story. 

Max had to close her eyes for a moment to collect herself and Steve, noticing the girls’ pained expression, sprung into action. 

“Tell me what to do,” he said, hands outstretched. 

Max opened her eyes again and took a few calming breaths. “We need to clean the wound. Water first. Then hydrogen peroxide.”

“Okay,” Steve grabbed hold of the washcloth and brought it to June’s wound as gently as he could. When the cloth came back red he cleaned it in the pail of water and repeated the process as Max explained what to do next. Between the two of them they managed to clean the wound and suppress the bleeding. 

“She needs stitches,” Max explained, feeling slightly better now that June’s upper body was clean of blood. 

“Fuck,” Steve swore under his breath. He wasn’t prepared for that. 

“Here,” Will moved to the couch with haste. “I’ll do it. I’ve seen my mom fixing our clothes. Just tell me what to do.” 

And Hopper watched in amazement as the team of teenagers worked together to fix June up so that there wasn’t a drop of blood on her and all her wounds were tended to and bandaged up. 

“That’s about it,” Max added a final layer of bandaging to June’s shoulder wound. “She’ll need to clean the wound every couple hours to make sure nothing’s infected, but she’ll be okay,” Max looked up at a very pale Dustin. “She’s going to make it just fine.”

“Thank God,” Dustin practically sobbed, still holding June’s hand firmly in his own. He virtually collapsed onto the side of the sofa, relief hitting him like a freight train. “Thank you…. thank you.”

Dustin wasn’t sure who he was thanking exactly; God, his friends, the party, the fates for allowing his girlfriend to survive and stay with him. He just had to keep saying the words like a kind of mantra as the party gathered around him. 

“You did good, buddy,” Steve knelt down beside his friend. “You did so good.” 

“She’s gonna be okay…” Dustin rested his head on June’s uninjured shoulder, exhaustion finally overtaking him. 

“Because of you, kid,” Hopper looked down on the scene, the ghost of a proud smile playing on his lips. “A little while longer and—“ the chief stopped talking abruptly, realizing he didn’t need to continue. Everyone in the room knew what he meant. If June had been in the washroom for even ten minutes longer, she would have quite possibly died from blood loss. 

“You need anything, Dustin?” Will asked carefully, unsure of how to proceed. 

“She’s safe, she’s gonna be okay, and she’s staying here. That’s all I need.” 

Will smiled weakly and leaned against the wall. “Do you want us to stay?” 

“June would want to thank all of you,” Dustin replied quietly, gazing down on June’s face. She was asleep, her breathing not nearly as shallow and some colour returned to her face. 

“We’ll stay,” El said, meeting her father’s gaze with earnest. “Not a discussion.” 

Hopper rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say that it was. You kids want some pizza?” 

“There are eggos in the freezer, El,” Dustin looked up at his friend. “Help yourself.”

So the party dispersed throughout the house while Dustin stayed by June’s side, desperate for some kind of response. He didn’t want to wake her but the waiting was positively killing him; anxiety eating at his gut like no tomorrow. 

It was a few minutes past six when June finally stirred on the sofa. 

Dustin bolted up to attention and stared down at her. “June?” his eyes widened as he heard her groan something incoherent. “ _June?_ You’re okay. You’re okay. I’m here.”

June’s eyes slowly opened as she processed the scene around her. 

Her first instinct was to recoil as she felt somebody touch her arm. Fear consumed her as she pinched her eyes shut again and pressed her back so far against the back of the sofa, that it made an indent. 

“Hey…” Dustin tried to reach for her hand only to have June whimper in response. “Hey June… it’s me…Dustin. I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise. You’re safe and nobody’s gonna hurt you.”

June recognized Dustin’s voice but was too scared to open her eyes. Too scared to move. Everything hurt as memories of her mother came flashing back. The bottle, the glint in her eye as she damaged her daughter both physically and emotionally. 

“June…” Dustin tried again in a low voice, tears pricking his eyes. “God, June, it’s me. Dusty. You’re safe. I promise you, you’re safe here. You’re at my house and you’re gonna stay here, okay? I love you so much and—“

“No!” June cried, recoiling as far as she could from Dustin as he made to smooth her hair back. 

“June, I—“

“Dustin,” Will came to his friends’ side and put a hand on his shoulder. “Give her some space.” 

“I don’t understand,” Dustin whispered, tears falling freely now as he noticed June shaking with fear. 

“She’s scared, Dustin.”

“But it’s me! I’m not gonna hurt her. I’d never hurt her!” Dustin tried to reach a hand forward again but Will pulled him back. 

“She’s not scared of you. She’s scared of _everything,”_ Will took a deep breath. “Believe me, I know what that’s like.” 

Dustin looked at his friend sympathetically but pressed on. “What should I do?”

“Just talk to her. She needs to hear something that’ll relax her.” 

Lucas’ eyes widened in realization. “Music!” he declared triumphantly. “Let’s play her some music.” 

“What’s her favourite record?” Mike asked, nodding at Lucas’ suggestion. 

“Right now, Duke Ellington Newport 1958,” Dustin murmured, comforted by the fact that June was settling slightly again, though her eyes remained pinched shut. “We’re gonna put some music on for you, okay June? Some Ellington. You’re totally obsessed with Ellington right now, hey? I get it. He’s totally awesome.” 

Dustin continued murmuring soothingly to June about the album as Lucas and Mike set up Dustin’s record playing in the living room. Luckily Dustin had a copy of the album as he had recently purchased it. 

“Keep it pretty quiet,” Steve suggested in a hushed voice as Dustin continued talking to June. 

“Right,” Lucas turned the music on and sat down next to Max on the floor. 

Initially June flinched again. The sudden sound had frightened her but then she stilled. Her features relaxed and her body sank back into the couch. She recognized the tune— the solo and the musicians. She loved it so much. It took maybe two minutes and June’s foot started tapping to the beat as a small smile appeared on her face. 

“Beautiful,” Dustin breathed so only June would hear. 

El smiled and shifted forward a bit on the rug. “I wish I could play music.” 

“I could teach you to read notes, El. Or maybe you could take singing lessons?” Mike suggested. “You could always join the choir?”

“I can’t sing,” El said as Hopper started clearing away the plates. 

Mike was about to respond when a voice cut in. 

“Yeah you can.” 

The party all stared at June as she slowly opened her eyes. 

“What?” Max was stunned at the girls’ sudden words. 

“I’ve heard you sing, El. You sound a hell of a lot better than me,” June hesitated for a moment before propping herself up with one elbow. “Fuck!” She hissed, collapsing back onto her back. 

“Easy there kiddo,” Steve rushed to her other side and added one of Dustin’s star wars pillows under her head so she could see the party. “Try not to move, okay?” 

“Sorry,” June mumbled, now aware of the full party around her sickbed. “God, I’m making a spectacle of myself aren’t I?” 

“No,” Dustin moved towards her side again cautiously. “You’re not. You’re just hurt and we took care of you. You’re gonna be fine. You’re safe.” 

June looked to the side and saw Dustin hesitantly reach out his hand again. “Safe,” June needed to say the word out loud. 

“Safe,” El repeated, the word meaning just as much to her as it did to June. 

“Thank you,” June closed her eyes for a moment, exhaustion overtaking her again. “Thank you all so much.”

“We’re just happy you’re okay, kid,” Hopper said from the kitchen, a piece of cold pizza in his hand. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you all,” June opened her eyes again. 

“It’s okay,” Max replied earnestly. “You’re safe, you’re gonna be okay, and that’s all that matters right now.” 

“Absolutely,” Will agreed. “You don’t need to apologize for anything.” 

A moment of silence as June processed everything. Slowly, Dustin reached his hand out and locked eyes with her. 

“Is this okay?” Dustin asked carefully, unsure of what to do. 

But June answered his question without having to say a word. She met him halfway and grasped his hand with her own and gave it a tight squeeze. “Dustin…” She murmured his name as a few tears escaped her eyes. “God, Dustin, you’re— you’re here.” 

“I’m here,” he slowly crawled over to his original place by her head and practically wept with relief when June sighed as he ran a hand through her hair soothingly. 

“Thank you,” June breathed, the tears coming thick and fast. Relief was washing over her and she couldn’t contain it anymore. 

The party, realizing the pair were having a moment, decided to disperse and leave the two alone. Steve offered to take the kids home while Hopper brought El and Mike back to the cabin. He knew El would need Mike tonight. June’s ordeal had brought back too many memories and nightmares were certain to occur as a result. 

“You’re okay,” Dustin pressed his forehead against June’s, needing to be as close to her as possible. He needed to feel that she was alive and breathing. 

“I told you not to come. She— she could have hurt you too.” 

“But she didn’t. El got to her first, remember?” 

June couldn’t help but smile. “I remember. I don’t think I’m ever gonna forget.”

“Yeah, that was pretty bad-ass, huh?” Dustin chuckled slightly as he gently wiped away June’s tears with his thumbs. “You feeling better?” 

“Yeah…” June replied weakly. Everything still hurt but the stinging pain in her shoulder had subsided and her head didn’t throb quite so bad. 

“You’re tired,” Dustin stated while continuously stroking her hair. It seemed to put her at ease. 

“A bit, yeah,” June admitted quietly. She was actually exhausted, but she didn’t want to sleep just yet. She felt so secure and warm with Dustin so close. It made her forget all about what had happened. 

“You should sleep.”

“Stay,” June grasped Dustin’s hand tightly. 

“I’m not going anywhere. You’re at my house, June. I’m staying here with you. My mom’ll be home soon and she’ll cook you something amazing. Whatever you want. And I’m gonna be home the entire time.” 

“No,” June swallowed hard. “I mean, stay here beside me. Don’t leave.” 

“Oh,” Dustin blinked rapidly, “of course. I wasn’t planning on going anywhere. I’m staying right here.” 

June hesitated for moment, unsure of how to express what she wanted. She wanted to be closer to him. She wanted him to hold her and make her feel safe and loved. She literally wanted to feel the heat of his body against her own. His arms always made her feel like nothing could ever hurt her. 

Slowly, June shifted on the couch so there was a space beside her. June stared at the spot for a second, hoping Dustin would catch on. 

“ _Oh,”_ Dustin realized with wide eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” June replied in a soft voice. 

“Okay,” Dustin tried to suppress the blush that was creeping to his face and sat down next to June. He waited for a moment and looked at June. She nodded slowly and he lowered himself next to her. They shifted and shuffled around for a few awkward moments until they finally found comfort. Dustin’s back was against the back of the couch and June lay facing him, his arms around her so she wouldn’t fall out. Their legs tangled together as Tews came mewling by. 

“This okay?” Dustin pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Their breath mingled together and somehow the sensation put June at ease. She was so close to him, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest and hear his heartbeat. 

“Perfect,” June breathed, relaxing in Dustin’s embrace. 

“You’re going to be okay, June. I promise. I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you from her. You deserve the world, June. You’re gonna stay here as long as you want and nobody’s gonna lay a hand on you ever again.” 

June teared up at Dustin’s words again. “Thank you. For everything.” 

“June, I—“ Dustin’s voice cracked with emotion as he pressed another kiss to her temple. “I love you so much.” 

June shifted against Dustin so their foreheads touched again. “I love you too.” She kissed him slowly, pouring everything she had into it. 

Dustin’s arms tightened around her ever so slightly as he sighed against her lips. 

Slowly, they pulled back and resumed their previous position. June rested her head against Dustin’s chest as he allowed his to fall back against the pillows. He wanted to ask her if she wanted some hot chocolate but a light snore answered his question. June finally felt safe enough to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (gonna write some Mileven real soon, folks.)


	3. Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on this being a two-shot, but I missed these two so much, I had to add this supportive fluff.   
> Hope you enjoy!!

Sometimes Dustin would just watch her. Amazed how someone so striking and passionate could possibly love him the way she did. It seemed almost impossible. He was in constant awe of her strength and resolve— how she never once complained or gave up. How she was always able to pick herself up and carry on like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

He loved how her blonde hair stood up in every direction, kind of like a cartoon character, and how she cuffed her jeans so they just grazed the tops of her Converse All Star runners like some kind of punk rock greaser. 

 

Dustin knew he loved June with every fibre of his being but he understood her hesitation. I knew why she was scared to feel the same way. She’d said it after the band competition; after they’d gone off stage, when the adrenalin rush really hit. But that had been the heat of the moment. Almost spontaneous. Of course, Dustin didn’t doubt June’s sincerity, he was just hesitant to believe that June felt the same was as him. Because there’s love and there’s _in love._ And Dustin was definitely _in love_ with June. 

A fact that was becoming more and more obvious as he lay next to her, stroking her head as she slept, the memories of her mother’s last assault on her still raw and fresh. Every so often he’d feel her jolt or gasp in her sleep and Dustin would inch even closer to her, shushing her quietly in an attempt to calm her down. 

But in a lot of ways, Dustin felt helpless. He couldn’t protect June from her mother forever. June couldn’t stay with him and his mom perpetually, and he knew it. Eventually June’s mother would gain her senses and demand her daughter come home, and as she was her legal guardian, Dustin would have to comply. No matter how much it hurt him and no matter how much Mrs. Graham hurt June. He couldn’t do anything besides offer her shelter and hold her and despite the fact that June assured him it was more than enough, Dustin felt inadequate. 

June’s wound was beginning to heal, but as hard as she fought otherwise, she was still exhausted. Nightmares plagued her and rendered so many nights sleepless despite Dustin always being there. It would always start the same: Mrs. Henderson would send them off to their separate rooms (June, to Dustin’s room, and Dustin to the sofa) but it would always end in Dustin laying beside June overtop of the covers as she finally fell asleep. 

In was past eight in the morning on a Saturday when Dustin finally felt June fall into a deep sleep beside him. He could hear his mother cooking breakfast. He shifted carefully beside her, wrapping an arm around her as she shivered ever so slightly. 

“Dusty…” Mrs. Henderson opened the door to his room a crack, peering in cautiously. “Do you want eggs or…?”

“She just fell asleep,” Dustin whispered, his voice hardly audible.

Mrs. Henderson frowned at this and sighed. “Poor dear,” she opened the door a little more. “I’ll cover her plate for her so you can microwave it when she wakes up. I’m leaving for work soon.”

“We’ll be fine,” Dustin said, affectively silencing his mother’s worry. 

“I know you will, sweetie. I’m proud of you. You’ve—“ Mrs. Henderson looked down at her son for a moment and swallowed hard. “You’ve grown up to be such a fine young man.” 

Dustin looked up a his mother and blinked. “Really?” 

“You’re doing so much for this girl. And always with respect and love. It makes me so very proud.” 

“I wish I could do more,” Dustin looked back down at the sleeping girl. “She’s so hurt and she deserves so much more.” 

“You’re doing everything you can, Dusty. Just be there for her and listen to her,” Mrs. Henderson tried to give her a son a reassuring smile. 

“I will,” Dustin watched as his mother closed the door again slowly. “Always.” 

 

At nine in the morning Dustin felt a jolt beside him again. 

 _Oh God,_ Dustin panicked, going from drowsy to wide awake in seconds. _Not again._ Dustin propped himself up with his elbow and blinked away tears as he saw June’s pained expression. She was still asleep, but he knew it would only take a few seconds and—

“Stop!” June cried, now thrashing beneath Dustin’s star wars blanket. 

“Shh…” Dustin wrapped her up in his arms in an attempt to sooth her. She only tried to pry herself away from him. 

“Don’t!” She pushed desperately, obviously not realizing who was holding her. “Let me go! Stop it!”

Dustin’s composure wavered as June began to shake, fear consuming her completely. Her usual tough demeanour broke. “June…” Dustin held on to her, desperate to break the spell she was under. “Wake up, June, c’mon. It’s just a dream. Just a dream. C’mon…” 

“L—let go of me, please Mom,” June wept uncontrollably. 

“June!” Dustin pulled her up so she slumped forward onto his chest. “It’s Dustin! Wake up, June. I need you to wake up, okay! You’re safe! I promise you, you’re safe!” 

Dustin wasn’t sure if it was his words or his embrace or the fact that her dream had reached it’s peak, but whatever the reason, he breathed a sigh of relief when June finally jolted awake in his arms. 

“Du—Dustin,” June managed, throat raw from crying. 

“Yeah, June,” he rubbed her back soothingly. “It’s me. Only me. Nobody else. You’re safe.” 

“Dustin I… oh _God,_ ” June collapsed into Dustin’s arms with a sob. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Shh,” Dustin shushed again gently, “you’re gonna be just fine. It’s okay. Don’t be sorry. Don’t ever be sorry.” 

June didn’t reply for sometime, too focused on matching her breathing with Dustin’s to speak. Finally, she pulled back hesitantly and looked up at Dustin as he brushed the remaining tears from her face. 

“Thank you,” she breathed, regaining her composure again. “I—“ June couldn’t get the words out. They got stuck half way and almost caused her to sob all over again. _I love you,_ she thought desperately, looking up at him in a vain attempt to somehow show Dustin what she meant. 

“I know,” Dustin placed a feather light kiss to her forehead. “I know. Don’t worry about it, okay?” he took a deep breath. “I don’t want you to worry about anything. You’re safe here and nobody’s gonna hurt you, okay? I promise you that. I’m not leaving and I’m not going anywhere. Do you want something to eat? I think my mom made breakfast for you before she left and, shit, sorry, I’m rambling again aren’t I?” 

June smirked up at him. _Jesus,_ Dustin thought, _she’s so cute._

“Kind of,” June replied. “But I like it.” 

“Cool,” Dustin blushed as June snuggled closer to him again. “So do you want some breakfast?”

“Not really,” June sighed. “At least not yet.” 

“Right,” Dustin kissed her hairline this time, his lips lingering there for a second. “Do want some tea or hot chocolate?”

“I’m gross,” June replied, dismissing Dustin’s offers completely. 

“What?”

“I’m gross,” June repeated, looking up at him again. “Like, my hair and I kind of smell like a farm animal.”

“Not even,” Dustin couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I haven’t been under a drop of water since I’ve come here. That was three days ago.”

Dustin took a moment to examine her. “You look fine. You’re beautiful.” 

“I have B.O and my hair—“

“You look fine,” Dustin said again, cupping her face with his hands. 

June frowned ever so slightly. “I don’t feel fine.” 

“Do you want to shower or something? Do you think you feel up to it? I mean, you haven’t gotten much sleep and you’re still healing.” 

“I just…” June took another deep breath. “I just want to wash everything away.” 

“I get it,” Dustin sighed as she kissed his cheek lightly. “Do you want me to run you a bath? I think we have bubble bath around here somewhere. Probably in mom’s room from when she does her spa days.” 

“Spa days?” 

“Oh yeah,” Dustin smiled when he heard June giggle. “Every other Sunday my mom does her nails and her toes and sits in the tub and listens to Neil Diamond.” 

“Oh my God, I love your mom,” June smiled back as Dustin helped her up from the bed. 

“Yeah,” Dustin replied as they made their way to the washroom, “she’s awesome. Wait here for a second,” he sat June down on the toilet seat before he saw a flash of fear on her face. “I’ll be right back,” he kissed her firmly. “I’m not leaving you.” 

“I know,” June whispered back. 

And sure enough, Dustin reappeared, bubble bath in hand, not thirty seconds later. “You like Lavender?”

“I mean, I’ve never tried it,” June shrugged, a little amused. 

“Lavender dream…” Dustin read the bubble bath label. “Sounds…nice?”

June giggled slightly as Dustin opened the bottle to smell it. “Well?”

“Smells girly,” Dustin handed it to June. 

“It’s nice,” June aloud the scent to fill her body. It calmed her. Slowly, she passed the bottle back to Dustin, who turned the water on in the tub and carefully poured some of the bubble bath in. 

“Here,” Dustin folded a frilly bathrobe and put it beside the bathtub. “I got this for my mom last Christmas but she never wears it. I don’t think she likes it but she doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. You can use it.”

“It’s very… pink,” June scrunched up her face in a childish way that made Dustin chuckle. 

“Yeah, I know. Totally not your style.”

“Whatever,” June replied briskly. “It’s pretty.” 

And it was at that point that Dustin saw the fear creep back into June’s expression. “You’ll be fine,” he said in a low, calming voice. “I’ll be right by the door. I won’t leave to go anywhere. I sit right here,” Dustin gestured towards the space right infront of the bathroom door. 

“You don’t need to do that,” June mumbled, face flushed with embarrassment. 

“It’s fine,” Dustin replied quickly. “I don’t mind one bit. Do you want me to put any music on? I can bring my record playing right here.” 

June’s eyes lit up at the prospect. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dustin smiled. “Are you good to get in?”

June hesitated for a moment and fumbled with the fringe of her T-shirt. “Yeah…” 

“Cool. If you need anything, just say, okay?” Dustin slowly left the room, and closed the door. Like a flash, he moved his record player over to the bathroom door and played the last record he’d been listening to. 

“Donovan,” Dustin heard June say from behind the door. “I didn’t know you liked him.”

“I love him!” Dustin chirped, his voice cracking slightly as head June’s bare feet on the floor tiles. _Grow up,_ he tried to mentally convince himself, _don’t be a stupid teenage boy. Don’t think about it. Don’t—_

But then Dustin heard a slight splash as June got into the water and his lightly tinged flush turned into a beat red blush. He took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself. He couldn’t be a hormonal teenage boy now. He had to get a grip. 

“Dustin?” June’s voice came soft and questioning. 

“Yeah? Are you okay?”

“I’m—I’m fine,” June’s voice betrayed her. 

Dustin got up from his position behind the door. “Do you need anything?” 

A silent moment. 

“You,” June managed, her voice wavering ever so slightly. 

“Okay,” Dustin swallowed hard and mustered up every last bit of courage. “Do you want me to come in?” 

“C—can you? I just d—don’t want to be alone and—“

“Hey…” Dustin was at her side in an instant. “I’m here. I’m here. It’s okay.”Thankfully the bubbles surrounding June covered her body, but Dustin still couldn’t help but blush as June looked up at him. Even with her red rimmed eyes and wet hair, she was striking. 

“You’re blushing,” June commented quietly with a small smile. 

“Shit,” Dustin cursed, shaking himself. “Son of a bitch, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to be stupid about this.” 

“You’re not stupid,” June’s smiled broadened at Dustin’s nervousness. 

“You’re beautiful,” the words slipped out and Dustin practically groaned as he felt his face heat up even further. 

June stared down at the bubbles, stunned. “You’re just saying that.”

“No,” Dustin reached out and carefully took her hand from where it was resting by the side of the tub. “No I’m not just saying that. You’re beautiful.” 

June took a moment to process his words as he stroked her hand soothingly. “Thank you,” she breathed, calming down again. 

“No problem,” Dustin replied. “Do you—uh— want me to wash you hair?” He realized it was probably very hard for her to reach, considering her shoulder wound. 

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

“No bother,” Dustin smiled reassuringly. “Come on, let’s ease you back…” he helped her dip her head back in the water. A small bit of soapy water splashed into June’s eye and Dustin flinched. “Shit,” he tried to wipe it away. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” June sighed contently as he began to wash her hair with such care, it practically brought tears to her eyes. 

“This okay?” he lathered her hair gently. 

“Perfect.” 

 

_To feel you all around me, and to take your hand, along the sand._

_Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind._

 

Dustin rinsed her hair carefully and smiled as she sighed happily, the music floating in from the hallway. 

“All done,” Dustin smiled again. 

“Thank you,” June managed, hardly able to keep her eyes open. “Don’t—“ she yawned. “Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dustin reassured her and placed a kiss to her forehead. “Tell me what you want me to do.” 

“Just…” June gathered herself together. “Can you give me your hand?”

“Sure,” Dustin extended his hand to her. “I’m not looking, I promise,” he added with a slight blush. 

“It’s okay,” June put her other hand on the shower railing. “There’s a naked girl in your bathroom, man. I wouldn’t blame you if you did look.” 

“Well I’m not,” Dustin helped her up and kept his eyes on her face. “Looking.” 

“I can see that,” June stared into his eyes. Slowly, Dustin guided her out and onto the bath mat where he wrapped a large pink towel around her shoulders. 

June kept gazing up at Dustin, transfixed. He was so wonderful. Gentle and caring. Everything he did was for her. He was the first person to ever call her beautiful. 

“Dustin?” 

“Yeah?” he watched her face intently as she dried herself off. 

“I love you.” 

Dustin’s eyes widened as he reached for the bathrobe. “I— I love you too.” 

June wrapped herself up in the fleece robe and stared up at him. “I mean it, Dustin. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Dustin breathed, bringing her close to him again. “So much.” 

“For the first time in my life,” June took a deep breath and nuzzled her face against Dustin’s neck. “I feel like I belong somewhere. That I matter.” 

“Oh June,” Dustin felt his breath hitch in his throat. “Of course you matter. You’re so incredible, you know that? And I know you don’t believe it, but you’re beautiful.” Dustin connected their lips for a brief moment as June sighed contently. 

“I love you, Dustin,” June smiled as they pulled back only to embrace once again. 

Dustin couldn’t believe his luck. “I love you too, June. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feelings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm working on part two!


End file.
